1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to an effective technique which is applied to a large-sized liquid crystal display device such as a liquid crystal television set.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a liquid crystal display device, there has been a liquid crystal display for a liquid crystal television set and a PC (Personal Computer). Recently, the liquid crystal display for the liquid crystal television set or the PC is increased in size thereof.
In the liquid crystal display device such as the liquid crystal television set, for example, a component (display module) which is integrally constituted of a liquid crystal display panel, a circuit board which transmits video signals and scanning signals to the liquid crystal display panel or the like by using a frame member is housed in an exterior component (housing).
Further, a large-sized liquid crystal display device has a large amount of heat generation in use thereof, and generated heat is likely to accumulate in an upper portion of the housing (an upper portion of a display module). Accordingly, in the large-sized liquid crystal display device in recent years, a driver (drain driver) which transmits signals to a video signal line extended in the longitudinal direction of the liquid crystal display panel may be arranged on a lower side of the liquid crystal display panel.
Further, as a method to effectively radiate heat in the inside of a housing of the liquid crystal display device outside, there has been proposed a method which provides an exhaust hole at an upper portion of a housing body and provides an intake hole at a lower portion of the housing body (see JP-A-2001-332074, for example).